


J(D)ogging in the Park

by Mayaaaaah



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaaaaah/pseuds/Mayaaaaah
Summary: Mousie catches some attention while out on a jog and decides to follow the stranger on his great 'jogging' route.
Relationships: MissMousieMouse (Yogscast)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	J(D)ogging in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been over half a year, uh you might actually be able to tell where I picked up, given this has been sat, half finished for a while.  
> Please point out any mistakes you spot, I'm incredibly sorry for changing POV pretty much on the fly but I hope this satiates some perverts out there! <3

As she passed him for the fourth time he couldn't help but laugh, if she was trying to be subtle about it, she was failing. He was watching her every time she jogged in front of him, turning her head a little, her eyes shifting to the side of her sunglasses, straining to glimpse more of the bulge in his tight, grey sweatpants as he relaxed on the bench. He'd come out to exercise without a shirt and she couldn't help but stare at his abs, glistening with both sweat and water where he'd doused himself post run and he'd caught her stealing glances at them too.  
It wasn't until she started doing squats, a few metres in front of him did he decide to make his move. Well, he waited to enjoy the show a little, just until he knew if he watched anymore that the bulge would become more of a tent.

As Mousie crouched down the blue yoga pants strained against her ass, stretching and thinning, the fanny pack she had resting on her ass like it was the perfect shelf. Each squat was also accompanied by a small groan, loud enough for him to hear, even before he approached. He placed his hands on her hips, letting them rise up her body and her sides as she crouched. "Are you here to help with my form?" She teased, her ponytail rubbing against his crotch as she continued to squat despite him being right behind her. He wanted to yank her head back as she squatted, dropping his hot balls and swelling cock onto her face as she teased him, but he managed to resist, instead speaking softly to her.  
"Actually, I was gonna say, I know a great jogging route... real secluded too." He purred the last part into her ear, having to bend over even though the American had stood to her full height.  
"Lead the way, cowboy."

He groaned, covering his mouth to try muffle his pleasure as she pushed him back against the tree by his hips, her head at his crotch already. "Shit babe, I thought we'd get a little further down the trail." He teased, pulling her baseball cap from her head so he could see her desperate eyes and how she bit her lip with anticipation as she began to yank down his sweatpants. She giggled with delight as she freed his cock, already seven inches and growing fast as she handled it. She placed soft kisses across his member, from the head all the way down the shaft to the base, one hand wrapping gently around it as she took his sweaty balls into her mouth. "Fuck me..." He sighed with delight as he felt her tongue snake across them swirling them in her mouth as her hand teased the top of his cock, her other hand reached up, following the direction her tongue was heading as she pushed one of those manicured fingers against his hole. "Damn, you a real freak!" He laughed, grabbing her by the ponytail and pulling her away from him, despite her struggle, his balls falling from her mouth with a soft pop as she gasped for breath. He held her still by her hair as he slapped her cheek with his cock, now fully erect and easily eight and a half inches long. "You want this baby girl?" He teased, still slapping her, his cock striking beside her eyes now, pushing her sunglasses askew before off her face completely. She nodded as best she could, moaning out, "Yes, yes, yes." breathlessly, over and over again.

He kept slapping her cheek for a moment more, until it was a mess of sweat and precum before letting go of his cock and letting it fall, resting on her face. Then, using his grip on her ponytail he pulled her head back so his member slipped down and rested on her lips. "Open." She did as he commanded, letting him control her pace as he pulled her head closer, his thick cock sliding past her lips and deeper into her mouth. He moved her slowly, holding her tight by her hair as he felt her move up and down his shaft, her tongue rolling across and licking eagerly over the head as much as it could before moving down, making room for him to reach further down to the back of her throat. He kept teasing her at this pace, easing her in as he made her take just a little more of his shaft with each thrust.  
He looked down at her with a smirk as he watched her eyes plead with him as he made the final push, shoving his final inch in, causing her nose to run flat with his crotch.  
He watched as Mousie held out for as long as she could, her eyes starting to shake as she gagged more and letting her spit coat his balls before he finally relented, letting her pull back, coughing and gasping for air a trail of spittle and precum still connecting them. He leaned back for a moment to catch his breath, his eyes shooting open as he felt lips around his cock again.  
Now she was in control, moving up and down his shaft with ease, one hand on his hips, helping her bounce her head like it was a push up for her. Maybe this was how she got her exercise? He laughed, running a hand through his hair as he listened to her little gasps and moans, in between her soft slurping and swallowing. "You really are hungry, huh?" Though his cocky confidence wouldn't last long, his knees almost buckled, and he gasped for breath as he felt her tongue, roll across his head, pushing back around the foreskin. Quickly he reached down, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her up to her feet, almost certain he heard her whimper sadly as he pulled her from his cock.

He stooped a little as he leaned in and kissed her, her soft lips eager to part against his as he slipped his tongue inside. As they paused, he heard her chuckle. "Why'd you pull me away big boy? Afraid you were gonna make a mess?" As she teased, she reached for his still twitching cock and he had to yank her back again. "You're one to talk." His spare hand reached down and spanking the wet stain on the front of Mousie's yoga pants watching her twitch before he massaged the area, fingers roughly spreading her cunt through the thin material. As he played with her slit it was her turn to shift up and kiss him, desperate to muffle the sounds of her moaning. After another few minutes he knew he couldn't take any more.

"Bend over, now." He groaned, pulling back as he waited for her to get into position. "Wait wait wait," She waved her hands before reaching down to her fanny pack before fishing within it and pulling out a line of condoms and a small bottle of lube. "I really don't think we'll need this." He laughed, shaking the bottle as he took one of the condoms out and started to slip it on. "Well, we will, because I'm a virgin."  
He couldn't contain the laugh as his eyebrows shot up, the condom he was midway through putting on almost bouncing off his cock as he laughed. "No fuckin' way."  
Her cheeks puffed up and she pouted, stomping one foot. "I mean, technically, I still am, no one's fucked my pussy yet, so, you gotta promise to fuck my ass!" He shook his head slowly, kissing her again as he took the bottle of lube from her. "Alright, promise."

Mousie placed her hands on the tree for support as she bent over, her legs spread and planted, her ass raised high, her yoga pants pulled down enough to expose her pale cheeks, and her back lightly curved as she bounced her cheeks, waiting for him to push inside. He grabbed a heavy handful of ass, using his thumb to spread her cheeks and finally get a look at her hole. He heard her gasp as he spat down into her hole, the spit landing on the rim and slowly crawling down inside. He shifted down and kissed her on the neck between her shoulders before lubing them both up.  
He heard her moan and whimper out a quiet 'Come ooon~' as he let his wrapped cock rest between her cheeks, his shaft almost completely lost between her cheeks. He wanted badly to fuck her like this, paint a mess up her back, but she was waiting on a fucking, and he was a gentleman after all. With a smack he grabbed both her cheeks, hard enough to leave a sting and a fading red hand before he spread her cheeks, shifting his hips to align his the crown up correctly. He groaned as the head of his cock slipped into her with surprising ease, despite her tightness and the condom the lube was enough to let him slip inside, her ass welcoming him, dragging him in deeper.

The blonde's fingers curled as she gripped the tree tighter, with every rock of his hips she felt her own instinctively moving opposite, causing his cock to move further, deeper inside her and closer to slipping out. God it was bliss, having her ass filled, by a stranger in a public place... It couldn't get better than this!  
"You ready for the whole thing?"  
Mousie was so pleasure drunk she'd missed what he'd said, her brain still processing the words as she nodded in agreement, assuming he'd asked her if she was enjoying it. "Wait, did you say..."  
She felt him reach around her and grip her thighs, and in one swift movement he thrust forward and yanked her back. Her legs trembled as her ass collided with his hips, her fat cheeks wobbling as he slammed right into them.  
"Oh my god, oh my GOD!" She groaned as she felt his completeness now, every inch of him buried in her ass. She felt every throbbing, swelling inch of him as he began to shift, rolling his hips and bucking them, slamming into her ass with every thrust, like a spank, her cheeks bouncing as he did.  
"Oh gooood~!" She purred out again, pleasure overwhelming her brain that told her she needed to keep it down, that she was fairly sure she could see a couple jogging through the bushes, but she just couldn't stop. As if to answer her prayers, she felt a hand slide out and clamp over her mouth, rough fingers, stopping her from making a sound. "Keep it down." He growled into her ear, before laughing at her response. Her tongue had moved on its own, sliding out and lapping at his fingers, attempting to drag them into her mouth. He obliged, letting her suck on his ring and middle finger as he lightly yanked her mouth back.

He felt her tighten around him again and again and with every thrust and half muffled moan he felt his orgasm approaching faster and faster. Finally it was just too much. He growled and forced his hips against her, she slammed into the tree with one cheek but didn't seem to notice as she was too busy babbling out moan after moan as she felt the condom fill and swell inside her. Both their legs trembled and they both used to tree to keep themselves stable and after a minute he finally had the energy to pull out. Her greedy asshole held tight to the condom stripping it from his cock as he pulled back, making him have to reach back to pull it out of her.  
He began to tie a knot in the neck before a wicked idea sprung on him. "A souvenir." He teased as he wrapped the neck around the strap of her fanny pack, tying the swollen condom to the bag.  
Once she'd finally caught her breath, Mousie sighed and started to pull up her pants. "Thanks, I needed that." She moaned and stretched out her back before turning to face him, her eyes widening with shock as she did. "Where you think you're going babe?" His cock was still rock hard, and he was slowly rolling another condom down his shaft.   
"We barely even started."

They grunted in unison as he slammed her back against the tree. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist as he held her aloft with purely the strength of his cock. Their kissing was as rough as the movement, her needy lips wrapping around his tongue, sucking it before letting him push it inside her mouth as his cock pushed deeper into her ass. As he bounced her both her small tits and the multiple full condoms tied to her bag bounced along and, as he shifted his lips to her nipples, teeth pulling and biting at them, she felt him fill yet another condom deep inside her.

She was on her knees now, her head forced hard against the ground. He was turned lightly to the side, his cock now filling her ass at a new angle as he used one of his feet to keep her cheek pressed right into the dirt. "I said stay down bitch." He snapped as he continued to drill her hole, her shaking legs hardly able to hold her huge, ass up, her once pale cheeks red and covered in hand marks from where he'd spanked her, as he beat down onto it. She'd lost track of how many times she'd orgasmed in that little secluded area, her yoga pants were soaked through, her thighs slick with both spilled lube and her excitement but if she'd wanted to know how many times he'd emptied his balls all she'd have to do was count the condoms dangling on her belt, easily surpassing ten, another one about to be added to her collection as she felt him cum, the condom swelling up just as much as it did the first time.

She didn't know how he had the energy to continue, let alone hold her up, his arms looped around her, wrapped about her knees with his hands pressing against her neck. Even if she had the energy she doubted she could wriggle free from the standing full nelson position he was holding her in, and she let out a small whimper as her cunt, sore from ignored orgasm after ignored orgasm leaked onto the ground.   
"Good news babe." He groaned right into her ear as just the head of his cock sat inside her ass. "We finally used up all those condoms, we can go raw now." He leaned back against the tree for support and Mousie opened her mouth to protest but she was quickly silenced by her own moaning as his hot cock entered her ass for real this time, no protection, lubed by the hours of fucking and remaining cum.   
It felt so much better. It was rough and raw and real. She could feel his heat, every throbbing vein as he plunged his cock deeper into her ass. She could feel the head flare and throb as he reached his hilt. From this position she could hear every grunt and moan, as he growled into her ear and with each thrust she felt herself pushed closer to passing out from pure exhaustion and pleasure. She trembled and squealed as she felt his whole cock throb as once as finally his load shot up inside her ass, painting her internal walls white.

She was broken. Excused. Laying face down in the dirt as cum leaked from her once tight asshole and coated the cock that glided between her cheeks a low groan escaping her lips as each time his cock moved it dragged across her sore fuck hole. Her cheeks were a deep rouge as he held them tight together for his cock and with one last thrust he came, spilling his liquid all up and across her back, over her sports bra and even into her hair and the dirt above her.  
"Holy shit..." He panted, falling beside her.  
"You're telling me." She muttered and he laughed, reaching down to where he'd left their stuff. He took a long swig of his sports drink, helping her into a sitting position before lifting the bottle to her lips. After she drunk heavily from the bottle she flinched as she saw him reach for her hips, afraid of round 2. 6? 19? 100? But thankfully for her he simply reached for her fanny pack. "You need some protein." He moaned, untying one of the condoms before lifting it to her lips, just as he'd done the bottle.  
She drank each one he held up to her, swallowing each and every load, tasting the condoms, the lube and her own ass as he pushed them to her lips. "Good girl." He smirked, cleaning a line of cum that had slipped past her lips before she collapsed once again to the floor. He stood and let the now empty condoms fall onto her body before tucking his cock back inside his sweatpants. "That was a good workout, same time next week?"


End file.
